The present invention relates to covers for the faceplates of wall-mounted electrical switches or outlets. Such faceplates are frequently touched by a user's hands in ordinary use and, therefore, become quite dirty after extended use. This creates an unsanitary condition, as well as being unsightly, since the soiled faceplate is usually quite noticeable against the background of the surrounding wall.
It is known to cover such faceplates with wallpaper so that they will match the decor of the surrounding wall, but this type of permanent covering does not solve the soiling problem, since the dirt simply accumulates on the wallpaper cover which is permanently adhesively secured to the faceplate.